Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, Chinese Patent No. CN102753060B discloses a conventional coffee brewer 1 for brewing ground coffee beans packed in a coffee capsule 10. The coffee capsule 10 has a flange portion 101. The conventional coffee brewer 1 includes a frame body 11, a blocking member 12, a brewing seat 13 mounted on the frame body 11, a driving unit 15 for driving movement of the blocking member 12 relative to the brewing seat 13 in an action direction 14, and two holding mechanisms 16 respectively disposed at two opposite lateral sides of the blocking member 12. Each of the holding mechanisms 16 includes a holding arm 161 that has a holding portion 163 disposed in front of the blocking member 12 for holding the flange portion 101 of the coffee capsule 10, and a driving member 162 for driving movement of the holding arm 161 relative to the blocking member 12 in the action direction 14.
Referring to FIG. 2, in use, the blocking member 12 is initially spaced apart from the brewing seat 13, and the coffee capsule 10 is reclined against the blocking member 12 and the holding arms 161 of the holding mechanisms 6. Referring further to FIG. 3, then, the holding arms 161 are respectively driven by the driving members 162 of the holding mechanisms 6 to firmly hold the flange portion 101 of the coffee capsule 10 on a front end of the blocking member 12 with the holding portions 163 thereof. Finally, the driving unit 15 moves the blocking member 12 toward the brewing seat 13 so that the coffee capsule 10 is moved into the brewing seat 13 and is pierced by a pricking element 131 of the brewing seat 13 to be brewed. To remove the coffee capsule 10 from the blocking member 12, the driving unit 15 first moves the blocking member 12 away from the brewing seat 13 to separate the coffee capsule 10 from the brewing seat 13, and then the holding arms 161 are respectively driven by the driving members 162 to release the flange portion 101 of the coffee capsule 10, so as to permit the coffee capsule 10 to fall downwardly.
However, during the operation of the holding mechanisms 6 to firmly hold the flange portion 101 of the coffee capsule 10 on the blocking member 12, the coffee capsule 10 may not be accurately aligned with the brewing seat 13. Moreover, during removal of the coffee capsule 10 from the blocking member 12, the coffee capsule 10 may still recline against the blocking member 12 and the holding arms 161 of the holding mechanisms 6 when the flange portion 101 is released. A user may need to manually separate the coffee capsule 10 from the blocking member 12 in the high-temperature inner space of the conventional coffee brewer 1, thereby adversely affecting safety during use of the conventional coffee brewer 1.